The Strange Case of Dr Hewlett
by Ike Redlark
Summary: In the mountains near Pewter City, evils are being born...
1. Act 1

_Another I wrote from that other site. I don't really like this one as much, but I'd like to hear your feedback._

**The Strange Case of Dr. Hewlett - By Redlark**

**Act 1**

It was a beautiful day in Pewter City and the sun peeped its face in between puffy white clouds. The gray town of rocky boulders were livelier than ever as eager students and trainers pushed their way into the Pewter Academy of Pokemon Sciences.

The Academy was a gated school of old traditions and high expectations. Some of the best and brightest trainers and researchers graduated from their classes and they weren't willing to give up their prestigious history. But aside from the green pampered lawns and neatly trimmed hedges, the tall brick castle of a school also harbored a strange anti-social girl by the name of Beth.

Perhaps one would call Beth, "goth." She usually wore a black hooded sweatshirt with nothing but a quickly sewn on patch of her favorite band on the back, the "Gastly Gravediggers." With bold black framed glasses and baggy black slacks, what contrasted her mean looking appearance were her sapphire blue eyes and dusty blonde hair that went an inch beyond her shoulders.

Beth was in her second year at the Academy and she had gained the status of being one of the toughest young Pokemon trainers on campus. Starting with a Weedle, she trained her little bug friend to become one of the quickest moving Beedrills in town. But as luck may have it with the girl, a new kid on school grounds noticed her affinity for the Poison type and had given her a Seviper for her birthday two months into the second year.

This new kid's name was Trevor, and he was enrolled in the Pokemon research branch of the school. He came on to school grounds as a scrawny kid with freckles and red hair. It was obvious to the rest of the enrolled students that Beth had a "thing" for Trevor, and vica verse. Though he didn't seem like it, to Beth, Trevor was an enigma. He was hiding something, but wasn't willing to show the world what it was. Somehow he had gotten his hands on a Seviper, which wasn't common in the Kanto-Jhoto region, so he had to have ordered it from outside. How he got it so fast was beyond her.

Now after five months of getting to know each other, the two friends began to spend more time than ever as a small fire inside them was beginning to spark. Today was no deviation of this growing fondness and Trevor had, within the short period of five months, turned this one pessimistic anti-social girl that only cared for her Pokemon, to a quirky eccentric kid that the world was beginning to respect.

As they walked to the museum, they shot each other playful glances filled with the giddiness of being young. The main exhibit was the recent Mew findings from a scientist by the name of Dr. Hewlett. Trevor was extra excited to show his friend the exhibit since… Beth wasn't really sure why Trevor was excited for the Mew exhibit, but figured it was because it dealt with the mysterious Mew.

Exploring the many fossils and awe-inspiring pictures of legends and extinct Pokemon, Trevor gave Beth a small peck on the cheek next to a model of a giant Snorlax. Blushing slightly, Beth gave Trevor a friendly shove and they went on their merry way further into the museum.

An hour passed as they explored the gift shop and read the captions underneath almost every exhibit. Feeling as if their day had been fulfilled with a serene happiness, they left the museum and decided it was getting late and began to say their goodbyes.

She invited Trevor for dinner, but he declined and said he had too much homework to take care of and his dad needed him for the night. So giving each other a brief tight hug, they went their separate ways homeward.

They walked down the street; Beth turned once more to have a quick glance at Trevor and noticed that he wasn't headed towards any of the neighborhoods or apartments. Strangely; he had disappeared into the woods on a trail that led into the hills just north of Pewter.

The next day wasn't as nice as the day before, but the weatherman had said in the morning news that the storm clouds were supposed to have a few sunny breaks in them. But as usual; it seemed like it going to stay an overcast gray the rest of the day.

Trevor was an hour late for school and looked more worried than a Charmander in a hurricane. So during lunch, Beth caught up with Trevor before he left school grounds to head home early for the day. He told the school board that he had trouble that needed to be taken care of at home.

"Trev', what's up?" Beth yelled to Trevor as she ran to him as he was exiting the front gate.

"Oh, Beth. Nothing, I just gotta' get home."

"Are you sure?" she noticed his lower lip begin to tremble as a bead of sweat trickled its way down the side of his head.

Rubbing off the sweat and attempting to collect himself as quickly as he can, Trevor only told her "very sure, Beth. I've just gotta' get home now. That's all." He was trying to laugh, but it only came out nervous with his voice cracking at the end.

"Really?" she was attempting to take his hand into hers, but he only spun around quickly to say he was in a hurry.

So leaving Beth with a small frown on her face, Trevor jogged home.

Something wasn't right and Beth felt that her friend was in need of her assistance. So skipping the rest of her school day, she forced herself to follow him home.

The rain clouds were beginning to come back, turning the gray sky to an eerie shadowy phantom that seemed to swallow Pewter City into its mouth. 

Jogging slowly behind Trevor, she checked her belt to see if she had her Seviper or her Bedrill with her. _Dang it_, she thought to herself, when she realized that she had left them in her back pack back at school. Following him to the path he had taken the evening before, she ran as fast as she could back to school to retrieve her loyal snake Pokemon.

Once there; she grabbed her Pokemon and nothing else, wanting to travel light.

The storm was beginning to get frighteningly cliché as thunder rumbled in the horizon. Pidgeys flew in the sky to their nests to weather the storm and a lone Cubone showed his face in the bushes and walked calmly away to wherever his burrowed home was.

Reaching the path, a bolt of lightening shot a mile off west. The wind was picking up and the rain skidded itself across Beth's face.

The path was muddy, and Beth was worried that she might slip. Pulling out her Bedrill, she told him to scout the trail up ahead.

The sky became darker with every moment and Beth, the girl that didn't really care about much became scared for not only her life, but her whole body ached in worry when she thought about her best friend that she had adopted into her life.

Lightening stuck once more and this time it was close. Beth clenched her teeth and built up her nerves to keep trekking the now harsh mountain terrain. Climbing over slick logs and pushing away branches, she found herself on a gravel road that went further into the mountains.

Beth was soaked head to toe as she called out for her Beedrill. Not seeing her beloved Pokemon anywhere she began to doubt whether or not it was a smart idea to follow her friend into the mountains.

She didn't know where she was and she was shivering as rain fell hard. A strong gust of wind suddenly blew and knocked her down onto the gravel road and she landed in a mud puddle rupturing a wound on her left hand. Growling in pain she put pressure on the palm of her hand and tried to stop the bleeding with her muddy water soaked sweater. 

Getting up to her feet she looked both ways on the road and then saw her Beedrill fighting the winds of the storm flying in her direction. "BEEDRILL," she called out to him as he flew to her and landed in front of her. "Is Trevor's house anywhere near?"

Looking down the road, up into the mountains, the Beedrill nodded.

Pulling out her poke ball she yelled, "BEEDRILL, Return!" A shot of light went to her Pokemon and it vanished into her ball. Placing the ball on her belt, she began to walk up the road deeper into the mountain.

The storm wasn't letting up, but seemed to get worse with each step she took. But once she reached the end of the road, she couldn't believe her eyes.

There was a gate that had a brass sign that read:

_"Hewlett Manor"_

The large black barred gate was left open so she walked in. Closing it behind her, she concluded that this was the residence that Trevor was headed to. Looking into the horizon she noticed a large three story mansion with old Victorian spires on the right wing. But up the hill there was also a newer attachment that looked like an observatory. To its left wing were dark black stoned buildings with bars on every window, giving the impression of a prison.

But none of this made any sense. Trevor's last name was Stevenson.


	2. Act 2

**Act 2**

Beth's vision was distorted as big globs of rain stuck to the lenses of her glasses. She was water soaked and her hair stuck to the sides of her face. Breathing hard, she continued closer to the mansion.

Lightning stuck a nearby tree and it slammed down to the ground. Sliding down the slick mountain side, the fallen tree burned its way through the forest. Looking up and around herself, Beth thought she saw something weird within the chaos of the storm.

"Floob! Magi-mew… blah."

A fast, strange looking… Umm… She couldn't think of anything that looked that way from any of her Pokemon textbooks. It had reddish-beige fins on it's head and another large fin on the end of it's tail. It sort of looked like a pink floating rabbit otherwise.

Standing in shock, she stared at it as it floated swiftly away into the stormy night.

What in Saint Pete's name was that? Beth thought to herself.

Walking through the rain, she thought she saw small dark figures running through the bushes besides her.

_The mansion is just a few more steps_, she thought. _Soon I'll be out of this rain and I'll be inside._

The rustling in the bushes suddenly got quicker and she glanced to her left, but in the growing darkness of the night storm, it seemed like it was only the wind that whipped it's way across her face. Biting her lower lip, she felt that something was keeping a close eye to her. She kept her hand on her poke ball belt, taking quick worried glances this way and that. Her body began to tremble from both the cold of the night and fear.

A twig snapped behind her, loudly. Another lightning bolt stuck thirty feet behind her at a tree. Letting out a scream, she spun herself around to see the burning ashes of a charred tree.

From behind, a scratchy voice said loudly, "do not turn around unless you want to fight. In the name of our great pokemon leader Floob-Mongo, I advise you to turn back and head back down the mountain."

Beth was rigid with fear, but gathering her nerves, she grabbed on to her poke balls tightly. "Oh yeah. You and what army, punk."

She turned herself around to see a small talking… Umm… Again, she couldn't think of anything that looked like what she saw. But it did have the strong features of a Meowth. Either that, it had the yellowish-brown scales of a Sandslash. Grinning deviously, the Meowth-thing rubbed it's claws and said, "this one."

Without thinking, Beth threw out both her pokemon ordering them to stand guard for anything.

"Rattatas! CHARGE!" the Meowth-thing screeched.

"SEVIPER, TOXIC SPRAY! BEEDRILL, AIREAL ACE, THEN PIN MISSLE AS MANY AS YOU CAN!"

A dark purplish liquid sprayed out of Beth's Seviper's mouth and hit five oncoming Ratatas in the eyes, but more came when those fell from the shock of the potent poison. After knocking out three Ratattas with accurate power blows to the head. The Beedrill began thrashing out with his large poisonous pins as he began to be surrounded.

"Back line, NOW!" the Meowth-thing screeched once more.

A barrage of rocks, needles, and what seemed to be acid flew through the air above the Meowth-thing's head towards Beth and her Pokemon.

"DOUBLE TEAM!" Beth screamed. Looking around frantically, through the wind and rain she thought she saw rustling in the bushes besides her. Looking behind her down the road, she thought she saw large dark shadows setting themselves in formation.

"NOW!" the Meowth-thing once again screeched.

Beth didn't know what she was up against and by the time she had realized what was going on, she was forced to retreat. The dark shadows behind her down the road materialized to an array of strange looking Pokemon she had never seen before. Some people might even describe some of the things that snarled in her direction as… mutants. Accidental things of science. The outcome of some sort of torturous experiment.

Yelling to her Seviper to return, she yelled to her Beedrill to retreat with her. A strange Mankey with a single arm made of stone threw itself on Beth's back as she ran for her life towards the mansion. Yelling to her Beedrill, the bug threw itself on top of the Mankey, shooting a sticky string into it's eyes.

The two battling Pokemon fell to the ground and rolled in the mud, and Beth glanced back to see her Beedrill suddenly overwhelmed by dozens of shadowy mutated figures. Suddenly panicking she didn't want to see what was happening. Running into the chaos of the beasts that were now massacring her Beedrill, she gathered all her strength in desperation to find her beloved friend. Ripping off Rattatas and kicking off hybrid monsters which she wouldn't even appear in her nightmares, she found her struggling Beedrill, bloody, trying to stay alive than fight.

The rain made her whole body numb and every attack that the mutants did only felt like blunt pains on her body. Scooping up her Beedrill in her arms, she ran for it as fast as she could.

"DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" the Meowth-thing screeched in the darkness.

Reaching the front of the mansion she kicked open the door and closed it behind her. Pounding on the door seemed instant, but it died away quickly with a scampering of feet. She heard the Meowth-thing on the other side giving out more orders to his army as the battle outside seemed to die away.

The cracks of lightning and thunder roared outside, and she placed her poor tired Beedrill on the white marble floor of the foyer of the mansion. She looked around and found herself in a place that came straight from dreams. Crystal electric chandeliers, beautiful brass candle sticks that only sat for aesthetic purposes, tightly knit rugs from far away lands, and amazing paintings of famous people and Pokemon.

Beth's Beedrill gave a weak buzz as she looked down frightened that her first Pokemon might die that night. She searched through her water soaked pockets, but she didn't have anything on her. Her arm began to bite with a sharp growing pain, and she noticed that her Beedrill and her hand was dripping with water soaked blood. Holding her arm and gritting her teeth down trying not to whimper she shot looks around her to see if anybody was around.

Looking down at her Beedrill, it barely kept itself up waning weaker with every second. It suddenly gasped and fell limp to the ground.

Tears welling up in her eyes, Beth fell to her knees forgetting about her own injuries and yelled to her Beedrill to wake up. Shaking her Beedrill desperately, she yelled in it's face to stay with her. But she got no reply. Letting go; she got up to her feet quickly now sobbing violently. Screaming violently in the mansion for help, all she heard was the reply of her own echo.

Holding her arm with as much pressure as she could, she ran down the halls of the mansion screaming for help.

The beautiful ancient rugs stained by the dripping of her own blood.

Screaming once more, she had gotten no reply. So running back to her Beedrill, she noticed a strange looking Chansey with long pink ears and the back end of a cow trying to nurse her Pokemon back to health.

"What Are You Doing!" she yelled, "Are You Trying to Help It? Will he be fine?"

The Chansey-thing nodded without looking at her. Putting bandages on the Beedrill's limbs and spraying it with Potion. The Chansey hoisted the Pokemon onto it's shoulders and walked down another hallway that led deeper into the mansion.

Beth starred at the Chansey helplessly, watching it go down the hall carrying her Beedrill. She didn't follow, but was thinking what she might do next. Down the hallway, the Chansey flipped open a keypad and typed in some numbers and a secret door in the wall opened. Walking inside, Beth yelled to the Chansey to wait for her. But by the time she reached the keypad, the door was closed.

With her Beedrill gone, she felt helpless. Her arm was hurting badly and she didn't know where to go, but deeper into the mansion.

Searching the building, she admired the large tapestries. There didn't seem to be anybody around, and every door she passed was locked.

A door slammed behind her and she spun herself around quickly to see Trevor holding a stack of papers in his hands. He was obviously in a hurry but was stunned in place when he saw Beth.

"Trevor?"

"Beth?" Trevor paused, then asked quickly "What are you doing here? What happened to your arm? Is that Beedrill in sickbay yours?" He seemed startled with her sudden appearance, but was obviously worried.

"An army of Pokemon attacked me outside, and yeah… Beedrill's mine."

"He nearly got killed out there, but it could've been worse" Trevor said with a smile. He always seemed optimistic, even in the hellish weather and a creepy mansion surrounded by angry mutant Pokemon.

"Do you live here?" Beth asked confused.

"I'm sorry Beth, I can't really talk right now. But I think it'd be best if you followed me. Come with."

They stayed quiet as they rushed down the hallway. Reaching a large dark-reddish wooden door with engraving of the three legendary birds, Trevor flipped open another little keypad on the side and typed in a few numbers. A clicking sound was followed with the slow open of the gigantic doors.

Inside the locked room was an incredible dismally black lab with black tables, dirty cages, and strange machines that sparked and glowed. A Telsa Coil sat in the back sparking off large lightning like sparks that ignited an unusual tank of greenish liquid. There in the middle of the lab stood a man with neatly combed grey hair wearing a white dress suit starring at Trevor and Beth as they walked in. In a deep soothing voice, the man said, "Who's your friend, Trevor?"

"This is Beth, she's from school."

The man in the white suit walked sublimely with his hand ready to shake hers, until he saw that she was injured and shivering. "Oh my, poor child. Have you been outside? It's getting dangerous out there. It seems that they've grown bitter…" the man seemed to space off in his thoughts. Recollecting himself with a slight shake of his head, "You're the girl that brought in the Beedrill, am I right? Of course I'm right. You fought for your life out there, more or less. Trevor? Take this young lady to the sickbay and patch her up. Don't worry yourself, little miss, you're safe in here. All the windows are barred and bolted with sheets of steel. Only an Electrode that knows explosion could get through these walls. You're safe here for the night."

Beth wasn't sure what was going on, so she attempted to find out, "Uh… sir?" she asked weakly, then trailed off.

"Oh, how rude of me," he said with a supernatural calm. "I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Doctor Hewlett. I'm a pokemon researcher. If you come from Pewter, you may of seen my exhibit on the Mew, have you not? It's an amazing creature, with amazing possibilities."

For some reason Beth was intimidated by the man. There was something dark about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it. He seemed too calm. Having the tranquility of a Buddhist monk. "It's nice to meet you, Doctor Hewlett," Beth said.

Trevor pulled on Beth's sleeve and she began to follow him to the lab's exit. Like a calm breeze, Doctor Hewlett glided toward the cages which had many pokemon in them.

Once outside the lab and back in the hallway, Trevor closed the door locking it once more. He looked to Beth knowing that she was probably scared and confused and smiled warmly, "Don't worry about the things outside; the doctor's an amazing man. He'll get things back under control."

Walking slowly down the nicely primped hallway, Beth noticed that the tapestries and paintings on the wall showed many Pokemon that she had never seen before. They were too fantastic to be natural. She thought she recognized the pictures, as if they had strong features of common Pokemon you'd find in any forest or on any path, but something about them stuck her as… distorted.

Noticing that Beth seemed interested in the paintings, Trevor pointed out with modest pride, "Do you like those paintings? I made them."

Attempting to figure out what kind of mansion she was in, she asked slowly, "What kind of research does Doctor Hewlett--"

Trevor then interrupted briskly, "Here's the sickbay." Flicking open small keypad, a hidden door within the wall creaked open. "Stay here Beth; you should be fine with the Chansey."

Walking in, she was loaded with a string of questions to ask Trevor, but the door quickly locked behind her.

The sickbay was a small room with a few medical tables and sinks. The same Chansey-thing was moving around and looked at her, then waddled over to a desk and began shuffling around papers looking for something.

Looking around, Beth didn't see her Beedrill on any of the tables. "Where's my Beedrill?" she asked the Chansey-thing. The Chansey looked up and then looked back down and picked up a clipboard and walked over to Beth, then handed it to her. "Well?" she asked the Chansey once more. The Chansey looked at the clipboard and then back to Beth. The Chansey pulled out a few bandages and a gauze and gave them to Beth, then looked down at the clipboard. "Oh."

Putting the clipboard down on an examination table, she proceeded to read it as she bandaged and medicated her arm. The clipboard was neatly handwritten in cursive with a crayon. It read:

_Patient: Unknown Beedrill  
Initial Status: Severe beating wounds to head and abdomen. Minor cuts to wings. Severe trauma to left stinger arm.  
Procedure: Emergency replacement vivisection to left stinger arm, use of Scyther cutter. Basic dosage of replacement rejection antidote. Basic first aid to wings and body.  
Current Status: In Surgery. Outlook Stable._

Beth put the clipboard down and looked at the Chansey, "Where's my Beedrill?"

The Chansey sighed and pointed to a back room that was labeled surgery room.

"I know that, but how long will it take?"

Suddenly a deep rumbling shook the foundation of the mansion. The Chansey-thing looked around and ran off opening the door to the hallway and scampered out of sight. Startled, Beth followed it to the hallway but the Chansey was gone. The rumble came from the entrance where she had come in from.

Running to the foyer she stopped herself when she heard a confusing array of Pokemon sounds. She recognized the voice of the Moewth-thing, "Floob-Mongo, where do you think he is?" Placing her hand on her poke ball, she readied herself for an attack. "Yes sir. Go!"

"Floob! Magi-mew… blah."

Stepping backwards to the end of the hall that led back to the lab, a quick rush of wind passed Beth and behind her floated the confused pink bunny fish thing eyeing her down. 

"Seviper! Go!" Beth yelled, throwing out her poke ball. And coming out with a brilliant flash of light, Seviper glared at the strange pokemon hissing. "Poison Sting!"

Shooting small poisonous quills from it's mouth, the pins hit the thing dead on causing it to flinch to the ground. Floating up to the air, the thing began to flail with all its might at Beth and her Seviper.

"Try to wrap it, Seviper!"

Springing up into the air, Beth's Seviper got itself around the thing's body and arms. But flinging itself to the wall, the two battling pokemon smashed into an oil painting of a large Moltres. In the midst of the battle, Beth noticed down the hall that several of the mutants from outside saw her battling the strange creature.

"Seviper, Stop!"

Letting go of the strange thing. It got back to its feet and ran to the mutants crying for help.

Taking a step back, a drip of sweat trickled down Beth's face as she eyed the pokemon down the hall. Grabbing her poke ball, she ordered her Seviper to return, and with a shot of light and a push to her poke belt, she ran to the doors of the lab as quick as she could.

Pounding on the doors, it creaked open with Doctor Hewlett smiling a large smile. "He's a success, my child."

"They've Broken In!" she yelled at the Doctor.

"Oh my, come on in child." Pulling Beth into the lab, Doctor Hewlett closed and locked the door behind her. "On a brighter note, you're Beedrill's been a success." he gleamed.

"Excuse me, doctor?"

"Follow me."

Following the Doctor, Beth had a feeling that her Beedrill was not fine at all and not a success. She was beginning to see what kind of successes the Doctor was only interested, and it frightened her. She didn't believe it, she had to see it for herself.

Sliding a curtain, Beth saw her weary Beedrill with one of its stinger arms in heavy bandaging. "He should be under medical supervision for several weeks, but he'll be okay. I've given him a small regimen that he'll need to take for a month. Other than that he should be fine." Beth was speechless in a way that gave chills up her spine, "The regimen is your basic vivisection rejection pills. Here, follow me if you'd like a month's supply." The doctor then walked over to several cabinets and took out several bottles of pills and handed them to Beth.

She asked again; this time her voice was shaking, "Doctor? What kind of research do you do, exactly?"

Chuckling softly, the Doctor said. "Oh my, I thought of you're smarter than that. Don't you understand? You're witnessing the greatest achievement of pokemon science ever. With manipulating them, we'll understand the world far greater. Imagine, engineering them from early embryonic stages so they can be used to save mankind. Imagine, attaching parts of other pokemon to other types to create the most powerful fighter a trainer could ever want." The Doctor was beginning to show his excitement as a child would in his innocent experiments of pulling wings off flies, setting fire to ants, or pouring salt on slugs. "It's a beautiful dream that everyone in the world will soon see. A dream that is only the beginning." He smiled largely staring into Beth's eyes and patted her head.

Shaking her head, she grabbed her Beedrill's poke ball and ordered her changed bug to return. "I'll take those," she said, taking the pills from the Doctor's hands. Trying to keep her cool, she asked, "Can I have a bag with these?"

"Of course you can," the Doctor replied grabbing a small fanny pack.

_This Doctor is mad_, Beth thought to herself. _Why does Trevor think he could learn anything good from this kook._

Smiling, Beth turned around and ran to the door. Thinking twice, she turned to the Doctor and asked, "Doctor? Where's Trevor?"

"Oh, he's down the south hall in the Morphing Lab. I wouldn't go down the main hall, though. My children have been a little angry. It seems like they've breeched the front door…" again the Doctor's words trailed off.

She ran down the hall to the south door, when she heard another heavy rumble in a room to her left.

The door was ajar and she looked inside. In the room was Trevor startled by another explosion that broke the wall down exposing the outside to another army of angry pokemon. Walking through the hole came a large Muk leading many mutants of different kinds. "TREVOR! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Beth screamed.

Trevor was standing in some sort of plastic chamber that had many odd instruments connected to it. He was obviously doing some sort of repairs on the strange chamber and was now rushing to gather all his tools to run to Beth. The Muk walked into the chamber cornering poor Trevor from escaping. Beth ran to the main control board that many buttons, knobs, meters, and dials that didn't make any sense.

Suddenly a strange looking Zubat with a long tail with a flame at the end, similar to a Charmander landed on a small red button: The chamber that the Muk and Trevor were in slammed shut. It began to glow a strange green and Trevor closed his eyes as if expecting something that may be painful. 

Everybody froze, and witnessed the horrifying screams of the Muk and Trevor as their bodies began to phase in and out of the green light.


	3. Act 3

**Act 3**

Both Trevor and the Muk were trapped in the glass chamber, screaming for dear life as their bodies began phasing in and out of reality. A brilliant light shined through the lab, nearly blinding all it's occupants. But it wasn't the mutant pokemon that were scared, mostly Trevor's beloved friend Beth couldn't believe her eyes.

A strange yellow gas filled the chamber, and the screams of it's two occupants faded away.

Suddenly the glass shattered and the lab was covered in the yellow fog. Everyone, including the mutant pokemon, stayed quiet. Frozen still. Staring at the receding gas.

A painful moaning came from the remains of the glass chamber, then the sloshing footsteps of some sort of strange beast.

Slosh. A spattering sound. The smell of rotten cabbage and dead skunk. "Beth," a raspy, retched voice that ended in a gurgle. Moaning, the voice became more desperate. "Father... what's happened to me?"

What came out of the gas was hideous. A purplish-brown slime as thick as clay mud slidded up against the ground. Forming into the shape of a man, the head almost looked like Trevor. Biting her lower lip, Beth began to cry.

The creature lifted one of it's arms slowly and said, "Beth, don't be afraid. It's me, Trevor."

Suddenly all the mutant pokemon looked back at the hole in the wall that they had created earlier. Not moving a single muscle, they stared at the darkness of the outside. Heavy footsteps began rumbling the grounds of the laboratory.

"Beth! Let's get out of here, find the doctor. Only he knows what to do."

As Trevor sloshed to the exit of the door, he was followed by Beth who reached out her hand to her friend that had become a monster.

Looking back sharply, "Beth! No! I've become pure poison. You may hurt yourself if you touch me."

A quick gust of wind came through the lab. Then a giant beast, bigger than all the mutant pokemon, bellowed out deafening roars in triumph. In it's eyes there was a sparkle of rejoice, realization that the Doctor's mansion would soon fall to the ground.

Shooting flames from its Charizard head, a spark of lightening shot off from a strange blue and yellowed ended antenna on the top of its head. It had flown in with large Charizard like wings, but it's arms and legs were of no creature that Beth knew of. One arm was made of a gravel rock substance, while the other was from some sort of large crustacean. It's tail was a long array of boulders, similar to the Pewter Gym leaders Onix. Its legs were brown and mammal like in appearance.

It looked straight at Beth and Trevor and growled angrily, "Floob-Mongo! WHERE IS THE DOCTOR? I MUST AVENGE MY COMRADES FROM HIS EVIL EXPERIMENTS! THE MUTANTS WILL REBEL!"

All the mutants roared in appreciation from the monster's words.

Pointing it's great rock arm, "If You Stand In My Way, I Will Crush You The Same Way I Will Crush The Doctor!"

The Trevor-Muk quickly slidded to one side, "You'll have to get through me."

"Then you will die as well," the monster said villainously.

"Trevor," Beth whispered. "Don't do this." But clearing her mind, Beth knew what she had to do. Grabbing her poke ball from her belt, she threw it in between Trevor and the Monster, "Seviper! ATTACK!"

Trevor looked back at Beth and gave her a weak smile.

Looking at her friend, "Trevor! Get out of here! Find the Doctor!" Then yelling at the top of her lungs, Beth yelled to her pokemon, "Seviper! TOXIC!"

The mighty beast blocked the oncoming purple spray with a swoosh of it's wing, then with a show of sadistic concentration, a large bolt of lightning shot off from it's antenna and struck Beth's Seviper at point-blank range. The snake flew backwards violently into the wall yards away.

Meanwhile; Trevor was nearly out the door and into the hallway without much trouble. All the mutant pokemon that would've attacked him, were watching their leader take on Beth's Seviper.

"Seviper, DOUBLE-TEAM!" Beth cried out, knowing that her snake had met its match.

Floob-Mongo got on all fours and folded it's wings. And with a large growl, an inferno from Hell shot from it's mouth towards the snake.

And before the flames consumed Beth's Seviper from possible death, "Seviper! RETURN!"

With a flash of light, Beth found her poke ball back in her hands. The monster began laughing heavily.

Turning around, Beth didn't see Trevor. He must've been on his way to the Doctor for help by now. Looking back at the mutants, Beth finally spun herself around to make a mad dash for the door to the hallway.

But before she was able to escape, pokemon mutants of all kinds ran in front of her, blocking her escape route. Then a yellow Pikachu mouse with the head of a Caterpie jumped on to her back and she screamed. Throwing off the thing, more mutants were now making their way to rip her apart.

Beth realized that her waist belt was beginning to vibrate and rumble. Looking down, one of her poke balls suddenly exploded with a flash and her Beedrill flew up into the air. Shooting poisonous needles and slashing with it's newly changed arm, it began to attack the all the mutants with what energy it had left.

Curling up into a ball, Beth gritted her teeth and soon realized that her Beedrill was saving her life. Looking up, her Beedrill was ripping away at all the mutants with a war lust she had never seen before. The only difference now was that one arm where a large needle would be; there was the large blade of a Scyther.

Getting up to her feet, she ran for the hallway. "Beedrill! Come On!" Beth called, knowing that Beedrill couldn't possibly take on all the mutants single-handedly. But her Beedrill only glanced at her quickly and flew off to the large leader boldly. Knowing that her Beedrill was sacrificing itself for her safety, she slowly stepped back with tears welling up in her eyes. She ran for the laboratory.

Reaching the laboratory, she opened the door and found nobody inside. Looking left and right, she saw one door in the back left open. Running for the back door, she looked inside to find a small stairway that led to the upper floors.

Running up the stairs, Beth began to smell the distinct rotting Muk smell of Trevor.

The upper floor opened up to a cozy den with fancy rugs and a fireplace snapping quietly with large logs. There stood Trevor in his Muk state starring at the Doctor who was now looking out a large window sadly. It was pretty quiet, but the sounds of the mutants tearing up the mansion could be heard through the walls.

Dropping his head slowly, the Doctor said "My boy... My son... My lab has turned you into a monster..."

Looking at the Doctor, Trevor whimpered, "Please father, help me..."

Suddenly, the large monster that was the largest of the mutants crashed its way through the window. The storm outside was getting worse as rain blew in sharply. Lightning flashed outside, followed closely by the rumbling of thunder. The beast raised one arm to attack the doctor, but Trevor threw a glob of sludge that exploded in the monster's face. Wiping the burning sludge off itself, the beast jumped into the air firing off a pillar of flames towards Trevor. But with a mighty pound, both monsters began their battle to the death.

Beth looked to the doctor, he stood there with his head down in a dark hole that he had created. His children were going to kill him. The mansion would be turned to rubble. Trevor was gone...

Looking back; Beth ran, wanting to excape the nightmare. This couldn't be happening. It was all a bad dream.

Going down the stairs, she found a window and jumped through it breaking the glass. Hitting the side of the mountain, she slid and rolled down the muddy slope scratching up against brush and rocks. Coming to a stop, she looked up the mountain to the mansion. It was burning away with towering flames.

Exhausted; Beth blacked out asleep in the woods...

The next day, Beth found herself at the Pewter clinic. A nurse told her that someone had left her at the front door, wrapped in blankets. The only item with her was the poke ball containing her Seviper.

Laying down on the clinic bed, she put her head on the soft white pillow. All her muscles ached and her arm was in pain from a deep cut. Giving out a small sigh, she looked out the window thinking what might of happened to the doctor, her Beedrill, and most of all... the doctor's son.

THE END


End file.
